


【凉拓】Rose And Air

by Imaginaerum (Nemo137954)



Category: Initial D
Genre: F/F, 高桥凉介x藤原拓海
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo137954/pseuds/Imaginaerum





	【凉拓】Rose And Air

今年藤原拓海二十三岁。

同时这也是藤原拓海进军国际职业赛车的第一年。

但是这位曾赢得无数赞誉和期待的日本赛车新星在本年度的赛事里，除去少数分站赛之外都表现一般，而十一月底大赛落幕后公布的总成绩也难以令人满意。

十二月，东京成田国际机场。

在搭乘了十二个小时的飞机后，藤原拓海又办理了一系列的入境手续才踏着光滑的地面上一层已经冰凉的薄暮，走入了到达大厅。他缩起脖子，把下巴藏进格子围巾里，同时扭头在搜寻什么。

不过只是一眼，他就找到了已提前来到机场等候的高桥凉介。

西装外面加了一件笔挺的深灰色大衣，使得高桥凉介在来来往往的人群中显得更为雅致出众。很快，藤原拓海又注意到高桥凉介手中的那束玫瑰，他不由地一愣。隔着穿梭不息的客流，即使是那样鲜红的色泽，还是让人感觉遥远而模糊。

但藤原拓海在默默地深吸了一口气后，仍然逐步走上前去。

等到距离一点点缩小，他也渐渐放慢了脚步，看着与五年前的夏夜一模一样在视线中接近的高桥凉介，无数话语在心里涌起又埋下。

人流如梭的到达大厅好像陷入了默片中一样，人群往来却安静苍白。

藤原拓海张了张口，却只能艰涩地挤出话：“……凉介，我……”

从Project.D开始，一直到他今年春天参加世界级的大赛之前，藤原拓海都是作为冉冉上升的星走在平坦的职业阶梯上。樱花初开时高桥凉介送他出国，飞机起飞后藤原拓海背对下方越来越小的闪闪发光的航空港和城市，也短暂地想到过失败的可能。外面的世界更为广阔，而他所要面对、接受的可能也将更多，他知道这些也不拒绝前进。

只是，哪怕一系列比赛结束、登上返回日本的航班，藤原拓海都没有做好面对高桥凉介的失望的准备。从四年前的Project.D开始就一直如此。

五年前，藤原拓海在一次秋名下坡的邀战中第一次收到来自高桥凉介的红玫瑰。而在他们确定关系后，每当藤原拓海结束国内大赛并从领奖台上收获荣誉与瞩目时，他只要转身回家，就会收到高桥凉介送出的一束与曾经一样的玫瑰，除此再无更多的话语。

但今年不同。

藤原拓海没有接过花，也没再说下去。

航站楼里充斥着的女声甜美的广播以及纷繁杂乱的声音，却在缓缓远离。高桥凉介的眼睛平静深邃如无星的广袤夜空，藤原拓海抬起头从中看到自己的影子。但在这短暂得仅仅持续数秒的对视之后，藤原拓海仍然坚定地摇摇头：“抱歉，是我……”

机场内的黄昏也是行色匆匆，没有晚霞，只有即将到来的铅灰色天幕。

高桥凉介极轻地叹了一口气，他伸出手替藤原拓海稍微整理好围巾：“先回家吧，今晚预告有雪。”

银白色的车身，流畅简洁的线条，但毕竟不再是曾经的白色彗星FC，就像已经消失很久的藤原豆腐店86。

车子平稳地驶下了关越公路，进入群马县范围。

夕阳完全沉入地平线以下，宽阔的车道两边的路灯洒下橘黄色的光，切割成一帧一帧画面的光影，伴随着对面行驶而来的车流飞速逝去。

车内空气的流动也是静谧的。

没有澎湃到鼓动心跳加速的引擎声，没有轮胎急速摩擦路面的尖锐声响。在越来越低沉的夜幕下，车子抵达了他们去年购置装修的新居前院。

高桥凉介转过头便发现了靠着座椅沉入梦境的藤原拓海。反应过来原因后，他的神情变得了然而温柔。没有叫醒已经睡着的人，而是同样调整了自己的座椅后也慢慢合上眼。

后排座椅上正放着那束没能送出的红玫瑰，那鲜艳而沉郁的红在静寂下来的空间里仍旧流动，代替了未出口也无须出口的话语。

低垂的夜空此时开始飘落起细小而洁白的雪粒，一点点坠在前院落尽叶子的树上，一点点盖在还有余温的引擎前盖上，发出的簌簌轻响仿佛情人耳边的低语。

这是群马今年的第一场雪。

藤原拓海醒来的时候，雪还在下，看得出今年冬天也许会格外的冷。他头脑空白地等待眼睛适应了车内昏暗的光线后，又专注地盯着身边熟悉的高桥凉介的侧脸，即使大半都被暧昧的阴影掩盖，还是线条优美分明。

从五年前的夏夜那句“要放眼广阔的世界”开始，面前这个男人一路引领着彼时陷入前进的迷茫的他走向更为广大的赛车舞台。在他以为一切都将结束于Project.D的夏末时，这个人却又作出了一生的承诺，甚至在经历了那种种不理解、质疑、反对后，依然在身边，触手可及。哪怕白色彗星早已因现实与责任而不存在，但高桥凉介也还在。

但也正因如此，他才不愿收下花。输了就是输了，该面对的须要面对，该前进的也不能停步。哪怕还是会有些——

失落。

藤原拓海扭过身子，小心翼翼地伸长手，尽量不发出声响地将后排上那束玫瑰拿到手里。他轻轻拨了拨花瓣，心里有点空落落。但不久他就又把花放回原处。

正当他转回来要继续瞪着前方的夜景发呆时，身旁却传来一个低沉好听的声音：“醒了？在飞机上没睡好？”

“啊？嗯……凉介你也没休息好？”高桥凉介一直是本家作为医院的继承人来培养的，虽然现在只是一名心脏外科的医师，但是已经在身为院长的父亲与医院董事会长的叔叔的授意下，参与医院的经营管理事务。

“只是手术过程遇到了一些意外，时间比预计的长了。”高桥凉介走下车，向同样站在白色车子另一旁的藤原拓海询问道，“饿了吗？”

藤原拓海摇摇头，他看了看似乎要变大的雪和些许落到高桥凉介肩上的雪粒：“还是先进去吧。”

“也好。”高桥凉介走到藤原拓海身边，抬起头拂去了他发顶上的白雪，“我也想好好睡一觉。”

灯亮起又熄灭，却在这个飘着细雪的冬夜留下了一丝微弱的余温。

临近黎明，藤原拓海简单地套上了外套，便放轻动作小心地走了出去。

因为时差，再加上傍晚又在车里睡的那一会儿，这个时候他倒是没有丝毫的困倦。藤原拓海一路走下楼，经过客厅时想了想还顺手拿了一盒东西揣进兜里，出了门后才发现又下起了雪。

天空依然浸着黑，因接近天明的一刻而显得更加厚重。

等走到车库时他头上也积有不少的雪，只不过藤原拓海并没有在意到这些。

随着车库门逐渐打开，并排停在最里面的两台车子也一点点地进入走近的藤原拓海的视野。

——FC和86。

86在Project.D的最后一役中宣告报废、彻底退出了藤原拓海赛车的征途。但即便如此，86在当时也没有被送往报废场解体，而是留在了藤原豆腐店。后来因藤原豆腐店老板的要求，又在他们搬入这里后也运到了此处。尽管作为心脏的引擎坏了，86也定期享受着专业的全面保养。比86退役稍晚的FC也同样如此。

藤原拓海坐在两台车子中间，发了一会儿呆后又从兜里掏出他从客厅里拿来的那盒烟。

高桥凉介虽然不常抽烟，但有时通宵工作也不介意以此来提神。而从藤原拓海认识他开始，就没有见过他更换过其他牌子的香烟。也是因为他一直记得，高桥凉介身上偶尔会有的很淡的薄荷气息。

不过藤原拓海不会抽，某一次也是用高桥凉介的烟试过，结果他被呛得不停咳嗽，还被高桥凉介发现了。那时高桥凉介只是有些无奈地把烟收走，说不会就别试了。

他把烟叼在嘴边，这才发觉忘记带打火机。他只好维持着这样子，愣愣地看着前方出神。

也不知道是过去了多久，冰凉的薄荷香一丝丝地渗透又消散，藤原拓海适应了这暗淡环境的视线里渐渐走来一个熟悉的身影。

藤原拓海正想站起来说些什么，一条柔软的毛巾却转瞬盖在他的头上，他也才感觉到头顶上一片化开的冰冷。

眼前重新回到黑暗，只有呼吸间可以闻到毛巾上留着的洗涤液的清香。接着，高桥凉介的手按在了他头上，动作轻柔地给他揉搓着被融化的雪弄湿的头发。

藤原拓海低下头，安安静静的没有说话。

任凭河流沉默经过，最终汇入时光宁静包容的海洋。

直到藤原拓海感觉到高桥凉介缓缓停止了手上的动作、准备拿开毛巾时，他才急忙按住对方的手。

高桥凉介一怔，但也没有收回手，而是等待着。

“凉介，我……”虽然前方的一切都被遮住了，但他依然能清晰感知高桥凉介就在他身旁，不仅仅是靠此时从手上传递来的温暖。因为嘴里还咬着烟，他说出的话有些含糊不清，不过他知道对方听得懂，“对不起，我输了。”

整个空间在这一刻忽然缄默。

明明只是几个呼吸之间，却已漫长得连未来也被遗忘了。

头上的毛巾被拿开，同时藤原拓海也跌入了高桥凉介那双漆黑的眼睛里。

“你不需要向我道歉，拓海。”高桥凉介顿了顿，眼里浮现出浅淡而温柔的笑意，“你也从来都没有让我失望，一直以来，你都做得很好。”

藤原拓海瞪大了眼，掺杂了种种情绪的眼睛，却还是清澈坚韧。

高桥凉介凝视着那近在咫尺的年轻面容，没有再说什么。

他看着藤原拓海从只是擅长与习惯驾驶转变为喜爱驾驶，从小小的秋名一步步走向辽阔光亮的世界，他知道藤原拓海会一直无畏地走向自己的梦想。

而高桥凉介就在藤原拓海身边，看着他曾寄于Project.D的微小愿望，在藤原拓海前进的道路上一点一点实现，从那个夏天一直到他们共同老去。

高桥凉介反握住藤原拓海的手，低头轻轻吻上藤原拓海有些湿润的眼角。

“明天一起回秋名看看吧。”

寂静的世界里，终于只见一缕天光乍现，树枝上有薄薄的积雪反射出微光。

原来雪已经停了。

（完）


End file.
